1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle management and control systems, such as train management and control systems in the railroad industry, and in particular to a data improvement system and method for use in creating, managing, and/or validating data and information associated with a track network and/or a vehicle, such as a train, operating within that network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of train management and control, it is critical to collect and obtain as much data and information as possible to assist in safely and effectively managing trains operating in a complex track network. Accordingly, accuracy of data associated with the track layout and the trains operating thereon is an important aspect, especially in train control systems, such as a Positive Train Control (PTC) system or the like.
Track layout (in the x-, y-, and z-directions) must be established, so that the train operator, as well as the central control system (e.g., central dispatch), understands the track direction and contour. In addition, the general position of certain features, such as crossings, sidings, etc., should also be obtained and updated to ensure the safety of both the train operators and the pedestrians. In this regard, a track is normally divided into segments or “blocks”, where each individual segment is managed and controlled so that multiple trains operating on the same length of track in the network are operated in a safe and effective manner. As is known, all of this information must be established and a track database created.
Various methods exist for establishing the initial track layout, including a Global Positioning System (GPS), a Geographic Information System (GIS), survey techniques, and other track data collection systems. Once created, this track database is installed at the central control system (or central dispatch) and on each train operating under the control of central dispatch. There are, however, limitations in how much data should realistically be included in a database that is maintained on each individual train; how quickly and effectively such a track database can be processed and created; and the processing speeds of the components of the on-board controllers (OBC) on the train. Further, and based upon the use of the track layout information, only a portion or subset of the data may be required in any particular application. Therefore, there remains a need in the art of an effective system and method of creating and/or improving the initial track data for use in a track database that can be used in a variety of applications.
In addition, the initial creation of the track database may include data that is incorrect, either based upon the collection technique or through subsequent processing. Regardless, and as is known, an operator may notice deviations or errors between how and where the train is operating with respect to the information in the track database. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art to analyze and process the initial data, and based upon additional data collection, provide improved track data. As discussed above, accuracy of this track data is critical to safe and effective train operation.
Still further, the operating parameters of a train, whether individually or in a group, can be tracked and analyzed. While it is known to track certain train parameters for use in controlling the train during operation, it is realized herein that these and other train operating parameters may be used in a data improvement system to better understand and identify specific issues relating to specific trains or groups of trains. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art to analyze and process train operating data to provide improved train data.
Safe train operation is critical in the railroad industry and train management and control is used to ensure such safety. However, the effectiveness of such a train management system is limited by the data used in the implementation process. Therefore, accurate track data and train data is important in all aspects of train management and control, and improvement of such data will only lead to better decision-making at the central control system level, as well as at the operator level.